


The Neighbors Know My Name

by ninathena



Series: Kink Meme [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme, Loud Sex, Moving In Together, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathena/pseuds/ninathena
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke enjoy having loud sex with their windows open. Obviously they've never heard of air conditioning. But then again, neither has anyone else in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If Bellarke were a couple in the real world they'd totally be having explosive, raucous sex and loving every second of it.

"Oh, fu-- Nggh, Bellamy. Fuck, _Bellamy_! _Bell_!  
  
Bellamy's head is trapped between the lovely pillow of Clarke's thighs, squeezing him for all she's worth as she tugs at his hair so hard he's sure he'll end up with a bald spot. But it's worth it as he laps her up. Every drop of her precious arousal flowing into his mouth and over his tongue, her musky scent filling his senses making him dizzy. He finishes her off with kitten licks, short and soft over her clit until her foot is pushing at his shoulder with a breathless giggle.  
  
As he sits back on his heels he takes her in, the gorgeous view of her before him as she lays on her back, legs spread wide with her well-loved cunt unabashedly on display. Her bra is still on, cups pushed down and tits pushed up with rosy nipples pointed hard and long thanks to his earlier attentions. One arm's draped lazily over her face as she catches her breath, which he's thankful for since the way he's looking her up and down would get him nothing but shit.  
  
She makes his mouth water. Makes him want to dive back in for another taste of her glistening pussy. But he's just as likely to get a kick in the head as he is a rewarding moan, so instead he crawls up her body, lying heavy over her, feeling her soft curves beneath him. The warmth of her makes him twitch against her thigh and she laughs into his mouth when he goes in for a kiss.  
  
"Oh, poor baby," she coos, lifting her leg to rub her shin along his hard cock. "Does he need some love?"  
  
Bellamy catches her chin with his teeth, biting gently as he peers up at her with a saucy look, starting her off on another round of laughter. "Maybe just a warm hug, huh?"  
  
She leans up, fingers pushing through his hair and tongue licking into his mouth. "Mmm, how 'bout a kiss instead?"  
  
Warmth pools low in his belly at the suggestion, anticipation building each time her dripping cunt brushes against him. "Yeah, I think a kiss will do it."  
  
Before he knows it he's on his back, Clarke straddling him with a wicked grin that nearly makes him explode right there. She dips down, long tongue snaking out to lash at his nipple. He releases a mix between a groan and a sigh, hand petting down her smooth back as far as he can reach.  
  
"I fucking love you," he mutters deep in his throat. Her only reaction is to hum sweetly, kissing his chest where his heart drums just beneath. Then her lips are dragging down over his sternum and across his abs, pecking and licking as she goes. His cock is in the perfect spot between her hanging breasts, and she squeezes them around it as she starts to titty fuck him, his purple head peeking out with every pull down.  
  
"You're gonna kill me."  
  
She winks, shit eating grin on her flushed face. "But what a way to go."  
  
He huffs out a laugh, not really capable of much else as out of breath as he is. "Ok. But you're gonna have to be the one to explain what happened." He cards his fingers through her blonde waves, the ends tickling his abdomen. "I'm sure your mother would love that."  
  
"She loves everything about you." Her tongue reaches out, fluttering over his slit, and a shock of electricity runs up his spine making him shudder.  
  
Bellamy swallows hard. "She hates me."  
  
"Bellamy."  
  
"Yeah," he answers breathlessly.  
  
"Stop talking about my mom when I'm about to suck your dick."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're right I-- _Fuck me._ " He really wasn't expecting her to go all in, lips wrapping around tight before sliding down, cheeks hollow and tongue magnificently warm and wet as she smiles around him, naughty and knowing. She works him over expertly, backing off when he becomes too excited, then plunging back in hard enough to hit the back of her throat making him moan. After five years together, she was more than knowledgeable about how to leave him panting, and he knew she loved every second of it.  
  
"Fuck, Clarke. Babe-- ugh. _Clarke_ , I'm there. Baby, I'm there."  
  
The first spurt releases inside her mouth, but she lets it dribble out from between her lips, using it to make him slick as she continues to pump him dry. By the end of it cum is sliding down her chin, but she just smiles sweet and beautiful as she pushes up to kiss him, and he doesn't think he can love anybody any more than he does this woman in his arms.

* * *

 

The moving trucks show up the next day, and his muscles ache just looking at the boxes and furniture wedged inside the small space. Who knew they had so much shit? He drags a hand down his face, wiping at the sweat he feels there. Of course they would have to start moving in on the hottest fucking day of the year.  
  
A low rap sounds throughout the truck just as he crouches down. Expecting Clarke, he looks over his shoulder with a grin. "Come to get your hands dirty, prince--"  
  
A smiley blonde stands in the middle of his driveway just outside the truck, only it's not the one he was expecting.   
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
The girl's smile only grows, teeth flashing. "Hi, I'm your new neighbor," she explains, gesturing to the house on the left.  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course." He stands, stepping through the maze of boxes until he's at the edge of the truck bed, jumping down smoothly. The girl takes a step back to give him room, eyes on him the entire time. He notices the attraction there, his chest heating up with a small thrill. He loves Clarke, and he'd never do anything to jeopardize what they have together, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy catching the eye of a pretty girl.  
  
And she is pretty. Not Clarke pretty, no one ever is, but her smooth hair is braided loosely and hanging down over her shoulder, her white tank top perfect for her athletic figure, leaving her defined arms bare under the summer sun. He makes a point not to look any lower than that. What would be the point in torturing himself when his girlfriend has the best rack on the planet, anyways?  
  
She holds her hand out, and he's about to do the polite neighbor introductory thing until he notices his hands are filthy. He hesitates, clearing his throat before wiping his palms on his jeans, not that it really helps considering they're just as full of dust and grime, but oh well. When they shake he practically engulfs her entire hand, and she titters a bit at the touch.  
  
"Uh, Harper. McIntyre," she says with a crooked grin. He doesn't even get to the _L_ in his own name before it's shooting out of _her_ mouth, quick and high like she was dying to say it.  
  
He freezes, momentarily confused as to why this complete stranger would know his name. "Have we met? Or--"  
  
"Oh," she squeaks, eyes going wide like she just got caught revealing something she shouldn't have. "Um, no. It's just what I've... heard... around."  
  
He drops her hand, nodding because he doesn't know what else to do in this situation. "Right."  
  
The rest of their time is pleasant as she gives him information about town, telling him the best restaurants to visit and the nearest gym. The amount of gossip she seems to know about their neighbors doesn't go unnoticed by him, reminding himself to watch what he says around her else he and Clarke will certainly become the black sheep of this little community.

He slogs inside a few hours later, just needing a cool drink and a moment to relax as he leans against the counter. But then he hears the shower running and a whole host of dirty ideas run through his mind.  
  
The bathroom door is wide open, an invitation if he's ever seen one, and steam hangs in the air, nearly insufferable with the summer heat, their open windows doing absolutely nothing to keep the house cool. He strips quickly, feeling the sweat roll down his back as he opens the shower curtains.  
  
"Starting without me?" he asks, hand sliding around Clarke's waist as he steps in.  
  
She sighs as she turns in his arms. "Waiting for you."  
  
His hand comes up to her jaw, thumb tilting up her chin as he takes her lips in a long, wet kiss. She breathes in sharp, arching into him. Her fingers wrap around him, the pad of her thumb slipping over the sensitive head then just beneath, pulling back the foreskin to rub circles over his frenulum.  
  
He groans into her mouth, turning her away from the spray of the shower and pushing her up against the tiles. "You make me lose my fucking mind, you know that?" he breathes into her cheek, fingers brushing along her folds.  
  
She huffs out a laugh, tugging harder and making him grunt. "Kinda the point."  
  
He fucks her hard, pressed as tight as he can get, her generous breasts smashed between them and spilling across his chest. She's as loud as ever and it's most definitely one of his favorite things about her, how unashamed she is letting him know how much she's enjoying herself. His girl owns her sexuality, and that thought only gets him hotter.  
  
Water droplets slide down her chest, disappearing into the cleft between her tits. He dips forward, following it with his tongue, sliding up her skin until he's just behind her ear, biting hard enough to make her screech, pussy fluttering around him.  
  
"Oh, fuck you," she keens, heels digging harder into his ass.  
  
"Already doin that, babe."  
  
She yanks his hair, wet strands slipping through her fingers. "You're an asshole."  
  
He chuckles, redistributing her weight, feeling the burn in his arms from holding her up. "Yeah, but you love it."  
  
"Fuck, yeah I do," she growls. "I love your cock. Bellamy, I love it. I love the way you fill me up." Her head drops on the slick tile, face contorted and pinched. " _God_ , baby," she whines.  
  
It's like a pulse of lightning through his dick with every syllable she speaks. His belly coiling tighter as his balls tense, her filthy mouth absolutely wreaking him. He lets gravity do the work for him, arms curled beneath her thighs as he hefts her up only for her to slide back down in a frantic pace without much finesse. It releases a slew of new sounds from her until finally she's clamping around him in a viselike grip, tight and unrelenting with nails digging into his shoulders and teeth biting into his skin, blissed out and lost to everything except the swell within her.  
  
It's goddamn beautiful as he watches her, heart as full as his cock when he finds his own release. He's careful to push his weight up against her and the wall so she won't fall as he loses all his senses, leaving them both just standing and breathing and trembling together in their tiny shower.

* * *

 

"Then it got kind of odd," she says, rubbing lotion down her calf with her foot propped up on the toilet lid.  
  
"Yeah? What happened?"  
  
"He knew my name. Asked me if I was Clarke." She clicks the cap back on the lotion, releasing the towel from her hair. "Said that it was an interesting name for a girl. Which has gotta be the nicest way anyone's ever said that before, but still... weird."  
  
Bellamy pauses while brushing his teeth, curious over the coincidence of that happening to them both the same day. He peers up into the mirror, looking at her reflection when he sees it, outside the window just behind her, another window open in the adjoining house with the light on and a dark figure moving within.  
  
His gaze flashes back to Clarke who catches his eye, smiling at him in the mirror. "What?"  
  
Setting his toothbrush on the sink, he brushes past her in the small bathroom, setting his hand on the open window. "I might have an idea why everyone knows our names."  
  
It takes her a moment, brows knit together as she looks between him and the window. But he sees it when she finally understands, expression lighting up with amusement. "Oh my god," she chuckles quietly into her hand. "You too, then?"  
  
Bellamy smirks, face heating up just thinking about his earlier meeting with their new neighbor. The neighbor he'd thought was attracted to him, but now turns out her girlish behavior was due to the fact that she'd heard him having boisterous sex with his girlfriend.  
  
He nods. "I thought she liked me. I guess she was just blushing since she now had a face to go with the moan."  
  
Clarke tilts her head, a playful smile of pity stretching at her lips as she comes up to him, fingers brushing through his damp curls. "Awww, poor wounded male ego," she chuckles. Bellamy grunts, rolling his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, everyone in the neighborhood must've heard me, so I'd say she's definitely interested in your... talents."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Clarke raises her brows. "Oh, yeah. For sure." She sidles up closer, fingers ghosting over his collarbone. "And if you want, we can start on christening the rest of the house." She glances up, blue eyes flashing impishly. "That way they can all be aware of what a _thorough_ man you are."  
  
Bellamy narrows his eyes. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?"  
  
"Absolutely," she says without any hesitance whatsoever.  
  
He sighs, ragged and tired, as if it were some kind of hardship to have marathon sex with the hottest woman he knows. She frowns, smacking his ass while he laces his fingers through hers, pulling her behind him out of the bathroom. "Anything for _you_ , you dirty girl."  
  
She comes up quick, wrapping an arm around his neck from behind, forcing him to tilt back as she bites his earlobe. "Don't you forget it."  
  
He chuckles, lifting their intertwined fingers to his lips, pecking chastely. "Never could, princess."


End file.
